Speed
Types of Speed Speed is how fast a character is able to move. There are 4 main types of speed: Battle/Combat speed: The speed at which a being can fight (example: Krillin vs Roshi in the 21st Budokai / World Martial Arts Tournament arc from Dragon Ball Part 1) Reaction speed: The speed at which a character can react. This usually only grants a short movement upon reaction, several movements at the same speed switch it to battle speed. Say character A shoots at character B with a gun and character B dodges. That's their reaction speed. Keep in mind, sometimes a person aim dodges and it's not as good of a feat. For example let's say character A uses a minigun on character B, but the minigun takes a second or two to charge up and Character B see's this. If Character B dodges it's considered aim dodging since he/she knew the attack was going to happen. Reaction speed is reacting to an attack you don't know is going to happen. The reaction speed of a character also tends to be its highest speed. Travel speed: The speed at which a thing crosses a certain distance, like going to the earth to the sun for example, high travel speed usually require similar reaction speed, characters also usually have lower travel speed then they do other types of movement. Attack speed: The speed at which an attack moves, for example, X character is hypersonic, but he can do an attack that is a natural beam of light, the speed for the attack is different from the speed of the user, hence the attack would be lightspeed even if its user isn't so that would be the attacks speed. Travel speed: Travel speed is what is used to travel long distances, like running or flying at a consistent speed. A clear example of this would be Goku going from Kaioh's planet to the Enma's place. Travel speed deserves a special noteworthy mention since travel speed feats should be taken with special delicacy since showings of this type of speed tend to be somewhat low-end and inconsistant with there actual showings in battle. A good example of this would be the example for Goku travelling the snake way I just mentioned since that feat puts Goku at mach 30 aproximately despite Goku having feats easily in the mach 50-ish range before he even went to train with Kaioh. Another good example of how travel speed can be inconsistant is in Yu Yu Hakusho, where Yusuke has trouble catching up to a speeding truck despite the fact he can keep up with Hiei who is faster than the brain can perceive pain (several times faster than sound at the least) and even during that same arc Hiei outruns a gas explosion, explosions being multiple times faster than sound depending on there intensity. So while travel speed might be a possible way to get a characters speed, it also does not determine the characters top speed in most cases. Levels of Speed *Note: Mps = meters per second, Kmps = kilometers per second, Mach = 343.4 meters per second x by the number next to the mach speed - Human Examples: The speed at which any normal human can move - Peak Human (10 - 15 mps) Examples: The speed at which well trained humans tend to move, track runners - Above Human (16mps - 65 mps) Examples: Characters from series like Basilisk are around here *Note: These first 3 speeds only apply to travel speed in this fashion since humans throws hits and react at faster speeds than they run - Superhuman (Anything from 66 mps up to Faster than the eye can see, which is near 200 mps, 66 - 179 mps) Examples: Early Ruruoni Kenshin characters tend to be around here - Faster Than The Eye Can See (180 - 260 mps ) Examples: Low tier HSD Kenichi characters, like early serie disciples tend to be around here - Transonic (80%-120% the speed of sound - the Speed of Sound is 343 mps, 261 - 412) Examples: - Supersonic (In reality 344 mps but due to that still being in the transonic range it will be taken as 413 - 1031 mps), most bullet timing starts here. Examples: - Supersonic+ (starts at 1032 mps, mach 3 to anything under mach 5) Examples: High tier Rurouni Kenshin characters are in this range - Hypersonic (starts at 1720 mps, mach 5 to anything under mach 10) machine gun fire is around the lower sections of this speed, sniper shots slightly higher. Examples: High tier Fairy Tail characters are in this range apparently - Hypersonic+ (Mach 10 to Mach 24) Examples: KoroSensei from Assassination Classroom is normally in this range - Escape Velocity (Mach 25 to Mach 49) *Note: Exact escape velocity from the Earth's orbit is around mach 32 Examples: Space Rockets, RWBY characters tend to kick and punch in these ranges of speed - Massively Hypersonic (Mach 50 - Mach 299) *Note: Lightning timers begin around here, since lightning timing can start as low as mach 100+. However lightning tends to go over 100kmps/224,000mph, mach 300+ tends be to a much more normal speed for lightning. Examples: Naruto top tiers have reactions and attacks in this range of speed - Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 300 - mach 1000) Examples: One Piece top tiers are in this range of speed - 4 digit Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 1000 - Mach 8,809) Examples: Yu Yu Hakusho top tiers are in this range of speed - Sub-Relativistic (Mach 8810/1% Light Speed - 9.9% of light speed) Examples: Toriko top tiers are at least in this range of speed, likely much higher - Relativistic (10% of light speed - 99% of light speed) *Note: the therm Relativistic+ is rarely ever used, but it usually signifies 40 or 50% lightspeed and above Examples: Nodoss from Heroic Age are at least in this range (can likely reach FTL speeds via constant acceleration) - Speed of Light (Approx. Mach 881, 000) Examples: Natural light travelling, allegedly Medaka Kurokami while using End God mode - Faster than Light (Faster than the Speed of light to 10x Light Speed) *Note: Faster than light is abbreviated to FTL Examples: JJBA stands classified with A class speed are all FTL - Faster than Light+ (10x Speed of Light to x99 Speed of light) Examples: - Massively Faster than Light (100x Speed of Light to x999 Speed of Light) *Note: Massively faster than light is abbreviated to MFTL Examples: - Massively Faster than Light+ (x1000 Speed of Light to anything below infinite speed) *Note: Since this category is so wide it is recommended to note the amount of times the being is FTL if possible Examples: A good deal of high tier fictions reach this category, like Bastard!! and TTGL - Infinite/Instant Speed (The ability to go so fast NO time passes at all to the person going such speed, this is done through sheer speed) Examples: *The last 2 categories are technically not speed as we know it, but can be applied as such due to there mechanics - Omnipresent (Able to be everywhere at once) Examples: Hao Asakura from Shaman King, Madoka Kaname from Puella Magi Madoka Magica - "Full Omnipresence/Omnipresent+" (Everywhere and everywhen at once, in other words present across all space AND time as well in all existence) Examples: Any fully omnipotent being, like TOAA or M.O.M